Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area.
Conductive materials such as metals or semiconductors are used in semiconductor devices for making electrical connections for the integrated circuits. For many years, aluminum was used as a metal for conductive materials for electrical connections, and silicon dioxide was used as an insulator. However, as devices are decreased in size, the materials for conductors and insulators have changed, to improve device performance.